Période d'examen
by Mery-M-E-Arrow
Summary: Période pré-exams à Poudlard ! Comment s'en sortent nos personnages principaux? Peut-être un peu comme vous Enjoy !


Note de l'auteur : 

Voici un petit OS léger sur les exams, je pense qu'on peut tous plus ou moins s'y retrouver ^^

Disclaimer : évidemment l'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, et je ne touche absolument aucun centimes pour écrire ceci.

Cependant, l'histoire qui suit m'appartient et je souhaiterai que vous vous l'appropriez pas, et si vous volez la poster sur un autre site, merci de d'abord me contacter (MP, review, mail).

Sur ce, enjoy ! ;)

* * *

**Période d'examen**

**

* * *

**

Les périodes d'examen ont toujours été les quelques semaines les plus horribles dans la vie d'un étudiant. Il y avait le stress que tout ne se passe pas comme prévu, la peur de tout foirer, la crainte de ne pas avoir les meilleures notes, le doute d'avoir suffisamment révisé, le soulagement d'avoir terminé et le pire : l'attente des résultats.

Oui, tout le monde à connu ça, ou le connaîtra un jour à moins d'un miracle inter planétaire (ou d'une apocalypse). Et que l'on soit moldu ou sorcier, ça ne changeait strictement rien.

A Poudlard, chaque fin d'année était empreinte d'un désordre incroyable. Et ça n'était pas dû à l'arrivée des vacances, mais bien des examens de fin d'année, que se soit de simples examens formels de fin de trimestre ou des examens nationaux tels que les BUSEs ou les ASPICs. Et même ceux qui avaient le moins de raisons de paniquer, paniquaient. Et ceux qui s'étaient littéralement préparés presque depuis qu'ils savaient parler, semblaient soudain avoir oublié tout ce qu'ils savaient et se retrouvaient donc au même niveau que les plus tardifs retardataires.

Nos héros ne faisaient pas exception à la règle. Cette année, les examens débutaient fin mai, le 22 pour être précis. A cet instant, nous étions de 21 au matin, autrement dit, dernière chance pour tous de terminer leur révision – ou de les commencer – et de décompresser, peut-être même de faire des pompes – entendu au sens anti-sèche et non au sens sportif du terme évidemment.

Hermione Granger était reconnue pour être une des plus brillantes élèves de Poudlard, Serdaigles compris. C'était une fille intelligente, pas seulement dans le domaine scolaire bien sûr (quoiqu'au vu de ses goûts en matière de garçons, ça se discute). Mais dans ce domaine en particulier elle se faisait un point d'honneur à briller. Elle était studieuse, sérieuse, assidue, concentrée… et vraiment très irritable et susceptible pendant les périodes d'examens.

Forcément, elle prenait toujours quasiment toutes les matières que Poudlard proposait. Si bien qu'elle avait presque trois fois plus matières à réviser que ses camarades. Pourtant elle s'en sortait toujours avec brio. Pourtant, en ce dimanche matin, elle était incroyablement stressée. Elle se leva aux aurores, s'étant couché seulement quelques heures avant cette dite aurore, prête pour les dernières révisions. Elle était tellement absorbée par ses livres que, malgré ses convictions, elle demanda à un elfe de lui apporter de quoi manger, pour ne pas perdre de temps.

Et lorsque, vers les midis, Ron vint la voir à moitié paniqué en lui expliquant qu'il avait oublié de réviser la botanique, Hermione s'énerva. Encore une fois.

- J'en ai rien à faire Ron ! Bon sang ! Tu t'y prends toujours à la dernière minute pour tout apprendre ! Ce n'est quand même pas bien difficile d'apprend cinq matière Ron ! Tu sais combien j'ai de matière à passer moi ? Tu sais quelle note je dois obtenir à chacune d'entres elles pour espérer obtenir un poste convenable au Ministère de la Magie ? Alors DE L'AIR RON ! Je dois m'assurer n'avoir absolument aucune lacune pour demain, tu n'as qu'à te débrouiller pour une fois ! Débita-t-elle sans reprendre sons souffle, et faisant reculer ce pauvre Ron (ainsi que la plupart des personnes sensées qui se trouvaient à proximité qui ne souhaitaient pas être la prochaine cible de Hermione).

Puis elle reparti en marmonnant son cours, s'interrogeant et répondant à la fois. Mais elle revint rapidement sur ses pas et assomma Ron de son épais livre sur les runes anciennes.

- C'est malin Ron ! A cause de toi j'ai oublié la traduction de « troll des hautes montagnes» en runes ! lui hurla-t-elle avant de repartir d'un pas furibond et les cheveux en pétards.

Un lourd silence plana plusieurs minutes. Silence qui fut suivi d'un vague regain de mouvement, personne n'osant, cependant, aider Ron à se remettre, trop effrayés de se faire prendre par Hermione, qui ne valait mieux pas énerver ces temps-ci.

Ron, justement, était tout à fait l'opposé d'Hermione (les opposés s'attirent paraît-il). Il n'était pas sérieux, pas studieux, pas assidus (sauf aux bêtises de ses frères). Il faisait toujours ses devoirs à la dernière seconde (littéralement parlant), copiant donc, la plupart du temps, sur ses amis. Il ratait rarement les cours, pour ne pas être puni, mais de même, il les écoutait rarement. Et ensuite, il fallait supplier (là encore, littéralement parlant) Hermione de lui prêter ses notes. Car, évidemment, les notes d'Harry n'étaient pas assez claires pour monsieur. Alors il chargeait sa petite amie de prendre des notes pendant que lui, par exemple, dormait en Histoire de la Magie. S'il n'était pas un cancre, il n'en était pas loin.

D'un certain côté, les périodes d'examen sont moins stressante pour un cancre : il n'y pas de pression puisqu'on sait qu'on a aucune chance !

Cela dit, Ron était stressé. Parce qu'il n'avait tout simplement pas le droit de ne pas obtenir ses ASPICs. Sa mère le tuerait (littéralement parlant, toujours).

Mais il n'avait pas pensé à cela pendant l'année scolaire, il y pensait toujours seulement quelques jours avant les examens, malgré les avertissements de ses amis.

Alors il avait appris ses cours (et non simplement révisés) du mieux qu'il le pu pendant la semaine qui venait de s'écouler. Oh, il savait qu'il n'aurait pas une notre brillante. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il cherchait. Il souhait simplement avoir des E, peut-être même un O. Mais dimanche matin, veille du premier examen (la botanique), panique ! Il a totalement, complètement et simplement oublié la botanique. Comme si cette matière l'intéressait si peu qu'elle n'existait même pas à ses yeux. Et pourtant, s'il voulait faire des études pour devenir Auror (l'Angleterre est pas dans le pétrin...) il lui fallait au pire un A. Et même un A, ça ne s'obtenait pas sans effort.

Alors il avait immédiatement couru vers la personne qui, il le savait, l'aiderait, comme toujours. Seulement, Ron avait omis un détail important : pendant les périodes d'examens, Hermione n'était plus sa gentille petite amie une peu moralisatrice mais généreuse et aidante qu'elle était habituellement. Elle devenait, à chaque fois, une prédatrice, une compétitrice, une furie. Et tout le monde savait qu'il ne fallait alors rien lui demander, surtout pas à propos des examens.

C'est à ça que pensa Ron en se remettant doucement de son choc à la tête (on pouvait maintenant dire que les runes l'assommaient, littéralement parlant).

Alors il s'assit doucement sur le sol, en se frottant la tête, la mine déconfite.

Puis, eurêka ! Il suffisait de demander un coup de main à Neville !

Neville justement. Depuis sa première année on le traite comme le demeuré de la promo. Il n'est pas plus crétin qu'un autre pourtant. Simplement plus timide. Alors quoi ? Sous prétexte qu'il est maladivement timide – quoiqu'il y travaillait, avec succès – on devait le traiter comme un débile mental inutile et sans avenir ? Il avait pourtant prouvé sa valeur à mainte reprise. Et maintenant c'était presque le grand jour ! Les ASPICs ! Sa grand-mère était morte de peur pour lui et l'avait menacé des dizaines de fois en cas qu'il n'ait pas ses ASPICs. Mais il les aurait. Il se l'était juré quand il était déjà tout petit. Il voulait que ses parents – et sa grand-mère – soient fiers de lui. Alors il travaillait d'arrache pied depuis déjà plusieurs semaines. D'ailleurs il avait toujours travaillé, tous les jours de l'année, chaque année. Ses efforts n'étaient, certes, pas toujours payants (et même rarement), mais il faisait de son mieux, et c'est ce qui comptait.

Il était actuellement à la bibliothèque, comme quasiment toutes les heures de ces dernières journées, pour vérifier une dernière fois qu'il était plus ou moins au point dans toutes les matières.

Il butta plusieurs fois sur quelques concepts, mais l'ensemble n'était finalement pas trop mal selon lui. Alors qu'il attaquait l'ultime révision de botanique, une belette rousse fit irruption devant lui. Une tête que Neville connaissait. Une tête qui allait demander un service. Neville en soupirait intérieurement d'avance. Ron était bien sympa, mais il était vraiment lourd côté cours. Mais Ron était son ami, malgré ses défauts, et les amis devaient s'entre-aider. Peut-être que ça serait même bénéfique pour Neville de devoir jouer les profs pendant quelques heures. De cette façon il pourrait s'assurer d'être au point tout en aidant un ami dans le besoin.

- Hey Neville ! T'es probablement vachement occupé là non ? demanda Ron.

L'intéressé se contenta de marmonner un vague « mmm hum ». Ok pour aider un ami, mais il s'y prenait vraiment à la dernière minute alors pas question de le faire avec le sourire quand même !

- Voilà… En fait j'ai complètement oublié de réviser la botanique, ça m'est… sorti de la tête.

Pour le coup, Neville releva brusquement la tête, comme si Ron venait de blasphémer de la pire façon qu'il puisse y avoir. Il le fixa un long moment, incrédule, hésitant entre colère, rire et pitié. Il se contenta de soupira, laissant libre à Ron de l'interpréter comme bon lui semblera.

- Bon… C'est justement ce que j'allais revoir là, alors si tu veux…

- Oh oui ! Merci Neville ! Je te revaudrais ça !

Oui, il disait ça à chaque fois. D'ailleurs on disait toujours ça à tout le monde. Mais en réalité, combien d'entre nous « revalait » vraiment quelque chose ? Pas Ron en tout cas…

- Bon, on attaque par les vertus médicinales et pathologiques des plantes hecteroticophobiagnophiles ? demanda Neville. Je pense que ça pourrait être un excellent sujet à l'examen…

- Les… quoi ? Articula Ron, ahuri, arrachant un soupire à Neville.

- Tu sais, ces plantes de la famille des cactorribilusomortelis, on les a vu un nombre incalculables de fois cette année, c'est le programme principal, on tombera forcément sur ça.

- Des… quoi ? répéta Ron en ne comprenant pas.

- Ce sont des plantes dangereuses et même mortelles si on s'en occupe mal on qu'on ne les aborde pas de la bonne façon. Au contraire, ces magnifiques plantes – parce qu'elles sont incroyablement belles – peuvent aussi être le meilleure des remèdes dans bien des cas. L'une d'elle est d'ailleurs un des ingrédients de la potion tue-loup par exemple.

- Ah ? demanda Ron, dépité, n'en comprenant pas un mot (et surtout, n'en ayant rien à faire !).

- Oui, la cephalomorolouvis-rectus. Elle peut faire plus de 100 mètres de hauts ! Mais habituellement nous ne voyons que des plantes de 15 mètres. Mais elles ont font alors 30 en réalité car elle se replie à l'intérieur d'elle-même et se déploie lorsqu'elle est attaquée. De plus…

Mais Neville s'arrêta dans sa phrase en voyons Ron pas du tout attentif. En effet, celui-ci jouait avec une feuille de parchemin, fortement concentré. Tellement qu'il n'entendit même pas Neville arriver avec sa plantes dans les mains. Plante qui mordit violemment Ron, qui hurla.

- Et ça c'est la Cétérosaphobocretinos, ajouta Neville vexé. Rien de mortel mais au moins ça t'aurai remis les idées en place.

Puis il quitta la pièce, sachant que de toute façon pour la botanique, il gérait facile. Cela dit il aurait peut-être besoin d'un petit coup de main en défense contre les forces du mal, surtout en pratique. Alors il se dirigea, comme il l'avait prévu hier avec le concerné, chez Harry, dans la salle sur demande, pour une petite séance d'entrainement.

Harry avait toujours été consciencieux. Bien qu'il fasse souvent le mariol avec Ron, il prenait grand soin à ses études, voulant les réussir à tout prix. Il lui arrivait de flancher bien sûr, et ne pas suivre un cours ou être en retard pour un devoir. Mais c'était tellement rare que lui, n'avait pas besoin de supplier Hermione pour rattraper. Bon, il n'était jamais le premier de la classe, sauf peut-être en DCFM, mais il se défendait. C'est ce qui compte non ?

Il s'y était peut-être pris un peu tard pour réviser, mais il s'était bien préparé, surtout grâce à l'emploi du temps de sa meilleure amie. Enfin, aussi bien qu'il le pouvait de toute façon. Il était stressé bien sûr, surtout pour les matières dans lesquelles il se savait peu doué. Neville l'avait aidé, la semaine passée, pour la botanique ; Hermione… pour à peu près tout et Ron lui avait donné quelques conseils pour la divination (oui, du genre, surtout n'hésite pas à inventer des trucs bien énorme, plus c'est dingue, plus ça fonctionnera !). Il craignait surtout l'Histoire de la Magie. Il n'avait jamais vraiment réussi à être attentif à ce cours (et même pour les relire c'était dur de ne pas s'endormir) et il le regrettait à présent.

Pour se changer un peu les idées, en cette veille d'examen, mais en restant quand même dans le bain, il avait proposé à Ginny de s'entraîner un peu en Défense, et Neville avait demandé à se joindre à eux. Un petit entraînement entre amis, pour s'amuser, histoire de voir si tout est point. Quoi de mieux ?

Lorsque Neville entra dans la salle sur demande, Harry mettait justement Ginny au tapis. Mais celle-ci, loin d'avoir dit son dernier mot, lui attrapa les chevilles et le fit tomber au sol. Elle roula alors sur lui pour lui arracher un baiser. Puis elle se releva prestement, un peu gênée par Neville, alors qu'Harry restait quelques secondes de plus allongé par terre, un sourire béat et débile sur le visage.

- Euh… si je vous dérange ce n'est pas grave pour l'entraînement tu sais… je…

- Non non, t'inquiètes Nev', c'est cool ! Si t'es déjà prêt on peut même commencer direct par un petit duel, l'interrompit Harry en se reprenant enfin.

Le combat commença donc. Rien de transcendant cela dit puisque Neville n'était pas ce que l'on pouvait qualifier de bête en DCFM, contrairement à Harry. Lorsqu'il se fit mettre, pour la quatrième fois, au tapis, il soupira et baissa le buste, désespéré.

- Je n'y arriverai jamais…,

- Mais si, assura Ginny. Tu vas voir, on va reprendre par les bases. Après tout, pour l'examen tu n'as pas besoin de savoir beaucoup de sorts sophistiqués, simplement le B-A-BA !

Ah ! Ginny avait toujours été une grande optimiste ! Ou peut-être une grande je m'en foutiste sur les bords remarquez. De tous, c'était probablement elle qui angoissait le moins. Déjà, il faut avouer que les examens annuels de fin d'année n'étaient ce qui était le plus stressant dans une vie étudiante ; ils étaient beaucoup moins importants que les BUSEs ou les ASPICs, que devaient passer la plupart de ses amis.

Alors oui, elle était plus ou moins sereine. Elle était une élève studieuse. Certes pas autant qu'Hermione, mais elle s'assurait de rendre ses devoirs dans les temps (et de les faire elle-même contraire à ses frères) et de ne jamais prendre de retard dans ces cours et ses révisions. Elle faisait tout, plus ou moins, au fur et à mesure donc les semaines de révisions étaient relativement calmes pour elle.

Relativement car même si elle n'avait pas beaucoup de révisions à faire, elle devait gérer sa meilleure amie, son petit ami, ses frères et ses amis ! Heureusement, elle parvenait assez bien à les contrôler puisqu'elle était elle-même assez calme. C'était ça l'avantage d'avoir juste ce qu'il faut de confiance en soi !

Alors elle décida d'aider Neville de son mieux. De tous, Neville était celui qui avait mit le plus d'acharnement dans ses études. Il s'était battu – dans tous les sens du terme – pour progresser. Et tous étaient vraiment fiers de lui ! Bien sûr, il ne maîtrisait que quelques sorts, mais ces quelques sorts pouvaient lui sauver la vie. Elle proposa même à son chéri de partir finir ses révisions de dernières minutes pendant qu'elle aidait Neville, n'ayant plus grand-chose à faire. Effectivement, pour elle, pas question de réviser la veille d'un examen, ni même devant la salle. Elle pensait que faire cela était stressant, inutile et embrouillant. Elle se débrouillait bien mieux sans ! C'était donc tout le contraire de ses frères aînés !

Oui parce que les jumeaux Weasley étaient ce que l'on pouvait appeler des feignants expérimentés mais des génies dans l'âme. En effet, ils n'étaient jamais stressés avant des examens : à quoi bon ? Il faut plutôt en rire, c'est leur dicton. C'est toujours leur dicton, quelque soit la situation.

Et ils ne révisaient jamais ! Oui, parfaitement. Jamais. Ils arrivaient quinze minutes avant le début de l'examen, feuilletaient le livre au programme, rentraient le sourire aux lèvres et des blagues pleins la tête, et en ressortaient dans le même état. Et ils avaient toujours des résultats, peut-être pas extraordinaires, mais suffisants.

Bon, évidemment, ils n'avaient plus ce problème désormais, puisqu'ils avaient quittés Poudlard. Ils étaient chanceux, eux !

* * *

Ça vous à plu? Ça vous a pas plu? Qu'est-ce que vous avez aimé, ou pas aimé ?

Dans tous les cas, une petite (ou une graaaaaaande !) review est la bienvenue :)

Mery


End file.
